Mercenary Seven
by ComPow
Summary: Naruto is a mercenary, the best in the business as he would have you believe. AU. More characters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write for a while and finally decided to get off my ass and see how it goes. This is an AU where Naruto did not grow up in the village and is, as you can probably guess, a mercenary.  
><strong>

**I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. There's the disclaimer, don't expect to see it any more. **

**Mercenary Seven**

**Chapter 1**

Walls covered in layers of dust, cracked brown floor tiles, and several holes on the entire foundation of an underground building off the edge of a forest.

This was the sight that greeted a blond wearing a plain white mask with two slits for eyes who, looking at the abandoned place wondered once again why exactly he was here. He wasn't one to complain about a decent paying job but this was ridiculous, what did his client expect to find in this place?

Sighing with a shake of his head the masked teen dressed in black pants wrapped in black bandages at the bottom, a mesh shirt under a black jacket with orange stripes on the sleeves, and a pair of black gloves, strolled into the building without a care in the world.

He'd seen a lot more than anyone his age so it wasn't hard for him to step over a decaying corpse on his stroll trough the abandoned place. In fact the deeper he traversed, the more he felt like whoever had made the building constructed it as a homage to the cliched bases of evil masterminds in stories.

Muted colors, check.

Maze-like corridors, check.

Freaking snake statues, double-check.

Wha-? Seriously?

A throne room of all things! Definitely a check.

He laughed to himself with a shake of his head and stepped into another room, this one with a lot of large broken glass cylinders. Could this be where that _thing _was?

His client said that he wanted an old scroll to be retrieved and while this place looked more like a lab than a place to put an important scroll, he might as well check it out. A nearby village had told him that no looters tried to raid the place for some reason so there might actually be something useful here.

The blond got to work and dug around the many cabinets and boxes carelessly piled together at the corner of the room, but didn't find anything. But before he could second guess his instincts he noticed a compartment under one of the broken cylinders and opened it without a second thought.

"What do we have here..." He muttered to himself.

In the compartment were a bunch of scrolls and in his experience, well maybe not experience when it was this glaringly obvious, these things were important. What was in them? Powerful jutsu? Some sort of map to riches? Another scroll?

The possibilities were endless and luckily he had all the time in the world to go through them all. He pretty much _had _to so that he could make sure he got the correct scroll to his client.

"All done I guess."

After giving the place one last quick look around, he finally left through a large hole on the roof by jumping out of it with one powerful jump. As soon as he was greeted by the pure wind outside of the stuffy hell hole, he smiled and took in a deep breath after landing on one of the tall trees surrounding this hidden building.

Now he needed to find a river to get rid of all the dust covering his body and clothes. He could even look at the scrolls he carried on a large bag slung over his shoulder and see if he got the scroll his client wanted.

"Thinking about it, I should see if I have the scroll first... Yeah, I'll do that, just in case I need to go back there."

The blond nodded at himself and jumped down from the tree before running off in search of the river he was sure he had seen on his way out of the nearby village.

* * *

><p>A shirtless man with a white scarf covering his mouth tapped his fingers on a piece of paper with the picture of a masked person with spiky hair.<p>

"Is that our new assignment Master Zabuza?"

Not turning to meet the eyes of a black-haired teen wearing a kimono, the man known as Zabuza nodded.

"A mercenary like us, he apparently got himself in some deep shit with the wrong people a while ago. They didn't get his name but his supposed latest client gave his location after some _persuasion._"

"Should we look for him then?"

"Might as well," Zabuza jumped off the tree branch he was sitting on, "Haku, let's split up and meet up back here in three hours. I don't want to search this forest for too long."

"Understood," Haku replied with a bow before taking into the trees and moving from branch to branch.

* * *

><p>The masked blond was sprawled over several opened scrolls at the edge of a river. Just thinking about the name written on the scrolls was enough for him to know that he was screwed.<p>

Orochimaru.

A powerful ninja that, along with equally powerful ninja Jiraiya, and Tsunade Senju, gained the title of Sannin. That was back when he was part of Konoha, the most powerful among all the ninja villages, and a village that no mercenary wanted anything to do with. They didn't have a history of being friendly to mercenaries even though they were sometimes hired under very secretive procedures that ended up leaking anyway, but not from the mercenary since all were killed after they completed their job. It was a god send that this information leaked since he'd been tempted to take one of their extremely well paying missions before.

In any case, this powerful ninja named Orochimaru ended up deserting his village and that was it, no one had any more information other than rumors on him; but this was all common knowledge though, it wasn't like he was actively trying to find out everything he knew about this man.

The one thing that he needed to know was that Konoha should be avoided at all costs as well as any of its powerful ninja. Thank goodness he found the scroll his client wanted because now that he knew that his client was trying to get information on something so tightly linked to Konoha, he wanted to end the job as soon as possible. To be honest, he wouldn't have taken the job if he knew ahead of time.

With that settled he took a whiff under his arms and pondered whether to bathe now or later. On one hand he hated being covered by dust, some of it probably from the corpses he had seen, but on the other hand he wanted to end his business with his shady client as soon as possible.

"Just a quick dip and I'm out," he decided and threw himself into the river, diving until his whole body was underwater.

In a few minutes he got out of the water, ran his hands through his hair, gathered the scrolls on the ground, and finally left the river. Or at least he was going to but a large sword suddenly crashing into the ground right in front of him made it hard to.

"Of _fucking_ course," the blond sighed out.

"Not bad, dodging my attack like that."

A shirtless ninja jumped out of the woods and landed on the handle of the sword.

"But then again, you're a mercenary as well so there's a chance you're good."

The blond chuckled and raised his hands as a sign of peace, "Come on man, where's your sense of comradery? We're both mercenaries here, we should go out for drinks instead of trying to kill each other."

Zabuza laughed in amusement, "Mercenaries are supposed to take any high paying job and unluckily for you, there's a pretty big bounty for your head."

"This is about Gato isn't?"

"Yes."

Running a hand through his hair in grim acceptance, the masked mercenary nodded before kicking off the ground and closing in on Zabuza in a single instant. The older man read the movement though and swung his large sword horizontally expecting to cut the guy in half, but at the last second the masked blond somersaulted over the sword and, in a very humiliating fashion, placed his hand on Zabuza's head and actually used him to gain enough momentum to put a lot of distance between them.

"Tell the bastard to piss off already!" The blond yelled over his shoulder after he took to the trees.

Zabuza smirked under his scarf as he watched the blond escape. He didn't need to worry, Haku was out there and it didn't look like their target knew.

Chuckling under his breath, Zabuza gave chase.

* * *

><p>Speeding through the forest, the blond mercenary cursed Gato under his breath.<p>

He'd taken a job from the chubby man once upon a time but after finding out that the man was responsible for a whole village dying of starvation, he sort of sabotaged the job and stole a large sum from the man before giving it to the villagers. In hindsight he should have known that playing the hero would only bite him in the ass.

As he landed on another branch and prepared to jump off he noticed a sudden glint from the trees and twisted his body just in time to avoid several needles thrown his way. He landed awkwardly on the ground and frowned.

Those needles had come from his right but Zabuza was still chasing him... Dammit, that bastard had a partner. Hunting his own kind was one thing but being a mercenary with a partner was outright shameful. Mercenaries were supposed to work alone dammit! He wasn't just saying that because he was on the disadvantage though.

"Oh well, in the end I'm not much better."

He used a hand seal and smirked.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw hundreds of copies of the mercenary jump out of a massive cloud of smoke and run in different directions. He instinctively tried to look for the one that could interact with his surroundings but he found that they <em>all <em>could do it.

"To summon this many solid clones..." he trailed off with his eyes narrowed, "This guy's a fucking monster."

"Master Zabuza?" Haku looked for directions upon landing at his side.

"Don't bother Haku, following him now will be damn near impossible. We'll meet up with one of our informants and see if he has any information on this guy."

* * *

><p>The blond mercenary cracked his knuckles while standing in front of a cowering brown-haired man that bowed on the floor.<p>

"Forgive me please! They forced me to give them information on you!"

"Because of you I had to wait for hours without doing anything until I could finally come back here safely. Please tell me you have my money, otherwise I might have to kick your ass."

"Y-Yes!" The man nodded frantically and gave the blond a bag filled to the brim with money.

He took the bag and tossed the man the scroll he had asked for, receiving a look of surprise.

"I never go back on my word, unlike you."

The man wept loudly, "Please forgive me Mercenary-san!"

Rolling his eyes under the mask, the mercenary left the man's home and the village as soon as possible. Now with those two looking for him, he needed to be more careful, at least until he put good distance between himself and the village that ending up giving him more trouble than he asked for.

Still, he'd gotten some scrolls from a powerful ninja _plus _a good sum of money for the job, he supposed it wasn't a total loss.

Smiling under the mask, the blond raced across the forest in a lighter mood. He suddenly felt like seeing the sea...maybe he should go to a port town again, he always made good money there.

* * *

><p>On the matted floor of a medium-sized room sat a cross-legged man wearing a straw hat and a light blue kimono. He was an informant to many mercenaries, having such privilege because of his vast knowledge in almost everything.<p>

The sliding doors of the room opened and in came his favorite customers, one Zabuza and Haku. He liked this two because they always payed well and on time, though he could do without the man's loathsome stares whenever things didn't go his way.

"What can I do for you Zabuza-kun?"

"Don't add honorifics to my name all of a sudden," Zabuza scoffed while sitting on the floor, Haku doing the same at his side. "The reason we came here is because we ran into an odd mercenary."

"An _odd _mercenary?" The informant repeated with mock shock, "Never seen one before, I just associate with the normal ones that like to stand on their swords."

Zabusa clenched his fists in an attempt to not strangle the grinning man in front of him.

"Please answer our questions," Haku requested politely.

"Very well Haku-_kun_, tell me about this mysterious mercenary you ran into."

Haku gave him the details and the man nodded knowingly.

"I just might know who he is..." The informant trailed off, leaving them both waiting for an answer for an agonizing two minutes before finally speaking up once again. "He's a customer of mine too you know? I can't exactly give out his information to just anyone... Oh! On an entirely different note! Did I ever tell you two about my horrible disease? Apparently when I'm given bags of money I start saying the darnedest things."

Zabuza refrained from speaking and tossed the informant some money.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Fourteen-years-old."

The light mood radiating off of the man gone, the two mercenaries listened closely.

"He suddenly appeared a few years ago and started performing all kinds of missions. One of his latest missions left him on bad terms with Gato, but he's survived thus far."

"How strong is he?" Asked Zabuza.

"_Strong_," the informant put it bluntly. "From what I heard he has had his run-ins with many mercenaries and bounty hunters. As you know, while fighting off a bunch of no-name mercenaries is not too impressive, the fact that he survived encounters with bounty hunters, most with some type of ninja training, is commendable."

Zabuza took in the information silently and noticed that the informant was wrong about something. Most bounty hunters did not have some type of ninja training, most were actually former ninja and, if what he was hearing about the boy was true, then he was a lot more skilled than he appeared to be.

But why did this Naruto choose to run rather than fight?

"It would be greatly appreciated if you didn't kill him," the informant broke Zabuza out of his thoughts with a chuckle. Now back in his light mood, the man grinned as he spoke, "Even though he's not always on time with his payments, he makes them."

"We'll see," Zabuza muttered.

Haku looked up at the older mercenary after hearing the inconclusive answer. Master Zabuza rarely went against orders, mostly because he didn't want to lose money _and _have to kill a loudmouthed client.

To see him deep in thought... Haku wondered if there was a reason for him to be thinking this over so much. Wasn't this Naruto just another target?

"Let's go Haku."

Haku gave the mercenary a quick bow before leaving with Zabuza, their next move not certain.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it people. <strong>

**Drop a review with your thoughts, they'll help me get off my ass and write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you that liked this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway, just to make one thing clear since I feel that I didn't make it so. This story takes place in the canon world but many things have changed to make the world darker.  
><strong>

**Mercenary Seven**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had seen better days.

Only a week after running into a pair of mercenaries (one of which was one of _the _Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist) his initial plans of going to some port town for some easy money were dashed when he found out from an informant that the place he had in mind was not safe, this meaning that there were ninja there for some reason. So he _could _go there but it would mean making himself look like a civilian and not taking any jobs which would defeat the whole purpose of his trip.

He figured that port towns were overrated and decided on the next big thing, those villages built just out of the range of any ninja village. Those usually came with good paying jobs because the villagers didn't fully trust ninja, not that mercenaries were any better but because a large part of them don't have any sort of ninja training then they feel more at ease making deals with them.

But of course his plans fell apart again when, after making the five day travel to the freaking town, he couldn't find even one good paying job. There were a lot of other jobs but they were insultingly below the standard and a little too sketchy, not that he didn't do any jobs like those but they required more incentive to convince him.

In any case, he decided to get out of that village and go to the next, this one being just a two day trip. Surprisingly the place was quite nice to him, a mercenary, and offered some good jobs that payed well. He took the job that payed the most, something about some rich guy needing protection from a group of people that wanted his life, it really required little effort on his part and he even began to think that the job might be a lot easier than he expected.

Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have thought so positively...

* * *

><p>Naruto, dressed in his more formal attire consisting of a nice brown cloak over a white shirt that showed a bit of the mesh he wore underneath, also he wore light brown pants that went all the way down to his dark brown boots, and he had his hood up which showed just the bottom part of a black cloth mask he wore just for the occasion. Good enough for the party he was attending with his client, but still comfortable in case of combat. Turns out that this 'in case' didn't end up being a simple expression.<p>

In the middle of the party taking place in a large mansion on the hills of the mountainous village he had gone too, the party was crashed by three ninja from the Cloud Village (he recognized their headbands from all the times he ran into their annoying plans).

Not too surprisingly, everyone freaked out and chaos ensued until the ninja told everyone to get on the ground.

"Do something," Naruto's client whispered harshly to him while the two were on the ground behind a table.

"The job was to protect you, if you want me to protect your friends here then it's gonna cost you extra."

"F-Fine! Just do it!"

Naruto grinned under his mask and stood up, instantly getting the attention of the two ninja.

"We told you to stay on the ground bastard! It's either that or leaving permanently!"

"Leave now? When my drink is on the way?"

The ninja turned to his partner who used a hand sign before shooting a powerful stream of water from his mouth. Naruto easily jumped over the attack while reaching to his waistline and flipped in the air so that he was directly on top of the ninja, next he revealed a tag on his fingertips and flicked it at the target. He closed his eyes and landed on the ground just as the tag exploded and left nothing of the ninja that had just been there.

"You son of a bitch!"

One of the ninja roared with rage and charged in at him but that proved to be a mistake since Naruto easily overwhelmed the ninja with his taijutsu and finished him off with a powerful uppercut to his face. The man fell on the ground dead and Naruto faced the last ninja who was actually smirking.

"I have no idea who you are but you're not bad at all. It's a shame that my colleagues here died but I have an eye for talent and I can tell you've got it. How about you join my village? We'll pay you more than whatever you're being payed right now.

Naruto chuckled loudly, "Sorry but we _good _mercenaries never turn our backs on our clients."

"That's too bad, sucks to waste such talent."

"Oh you smooth talker you~"

The ninja charged in at Naruto with a couple of kunai drawn and flicked them at him but the mercenary easily dodged the attack by sidestepping one and knocking the other one away with a kunai of his own. They had been a distraction though and the Cloud ninja unleashed a large fireball jutsu that was several times bigger than the mercenary.

"Not bad but," Naruto quickly ran through hand signs and extended his hands out, causing the ground to rise up to block the attack. Next he used a quick body flicker to go around the mud wall and run through hand signs again.

Without having time to react, the ninja was struck by several blades of wind, all cutting in vital areas. Without surprise he fell to the ground dead.

Naruto dusted off his hands and placed them on his hips, nodding at his work, "Not too shabby if I say so myself. Anyway..." The mercenary walked over to his employer and helped him up, "I'm guessing my job's done?"

"Y-Yes, thank you," the man adjusted his clothes and cleared his throat. "I'll have your money tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll go take a look outside to make sure there's no more ninja lurking around."

The mercenary left before the man could speak and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Despite the rocky start of his stay at the mountainous village, Naruto ended up quite content with having gone there in the first place.<p>

Smiling to himself, he sat at the edge of a cliff overlooking a forest and took out one of the scrolls tied on his lower back. It turns out that some of them had some powerful jutsu that would be of great help in the future, and with his clones, that certain future wasn't too far off.

He'd already mastered one of the jutsu he'd found and was now working on the rest.

"That guy must be really strong if he can afford to lose these," Naruto said, referring to the powerful jutsu in the scrolls.

"Very strong indeed."

The mercenary almost jumped out of his skin when hearing the voice but couldn't since he could feel sharp metal pressing against the back of his neck.

"We meet again brat."

"From the menacing voice, I'm guessing you're that big mercenary I ran into a week ago..."

Zabuza smirked and pressed the blade tighter against the brat's skin, "You guessed right."

Naruto sighed and raises his hands slowly, "All right you got me. I'll hear whatever you have to say."

"Oh? Are you sure I didn't find you just to kill you?"

"I'm not an idiot. The fact that you haven't attacked me yet is proof enough, besides..."

In an instant, Naruto flickered over the blade and used his foot to plant it on the ground.

"It's not like you could actually kill me anyway."

Despite being blindsided by the brat's speed, Zabuza was genuinely impressed. This brat might just be what he was looking for.

"Haku!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden yell.

"Come out. This guy's not a threat at the moment."

At first there was silence but soon enough the second mercenary jumped down from higher up the cliff.

"Looks like you had a plan B just in case we fought," Naruto pointed out with a smirk.

Zabuza chuckled, "We're mercenaries, right? We always have to prepare for the worst."

* * *

><p>Agreeing to a brief ceasefire, the three mercenaries moved to the nearby forest to avoid being interrupted by any passerby.<p>

The three were currently in a clearing, Naruto sitting against a tree with his arms crossed, Haku leaning against a nearby tree, and Zabuza choosing to sit on the ground with his large sword standing stabbed to the ground.

"The Mist Village has been through hell in the last years. Countless of revolts have been going on but every time those involved have been killed."

Naruto nodded, he'd heard about this in passing before but didn't see how it connected to him.

"I've taken mercenary work so that I can raise enough money to lead my own revolt and regain Mist. The money's not enough right now but I'm sure you and I can come to some sort of deal."

"In short, you want me to join your little group of pals so that we can kill the Kage..." Naruto hummed to himself and closed his eyes in thought. "On top of that you can't pay me."

Zabuza frowned underneath his mask, "We will, just not right now. But think about it, if we take the Kage down then you'll be rewarded. You could even join the village and become a ninja."

"But if we don't take him down then there's a chance it's because we're dead," Naruto countered with a joyless grin underneath his mask. He had plans of his own and they didn't involve risking his life for something that wasn't sure to happen.

On the other hand he needed allies if he was to accomplish his goal...

Naruto stood up suddenly, earning looks from the two mercenaries.

"Very well, we'll do this instead."

Zabuza already had a bad feeling about what he was gonna say because of the fact that even though the brat was masked, he could very clearly see a wide smile on his face.

"We'll join forces and I'll help you kill the Kage _but_," he paused and pointed at the two of them, "_You _work for _me_."

"What?"

"You heard me," he repeated with a chuckle. "This way you don't have to pay me but in return you'll have to help me with my own shit."

Haku frowned under the mask, "If that's the case then we should be partners instead. We're both helping each other out after all."

Naruto deflated a little but was otherwise okay with it, "Sure, as long as you give me your word that you'll help me, then we can take the Mist Kage down."

Zabuza stood up and extended his hand towards the brat, "Consider us partners then."

"Sounds good," Naruto took the hand, not about to turn down two strong allies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days Later<strong> _

As it turned out, having Zabusa and Haku on his side made things a lot easier.

While at first he thought that there may be some sort of conflict with the first task he had in mind, the two mercenaries were perfectly okay with it. Surprising considering that the first thing he wanted to do was kill Gato, their current client.

In Zabusa's own words, if they wanted to work together then they needed to get rid of the bounty on his head.

Remembering the words brought an amused smile to his face. He and Zabusa wanted more allies to take down the Mist Kage, and he had a feeling that getting rid of bounties would become a common occurrence. Someone that joined a group trying to kill a Kage _had _to have pissed off someone powerful.

In any case, letting his thoughts linger was not something Naruto was used to doing but his partner wasn't doing much in the talking department.

The task of killing Gato had finally begun after a few days of planning. Zabusa would infiltrate Wave to gather information, his stealth made it a very simple job, for a couple of days so that their group wouldn't be blindsided by some unforeseen event. Then once Zabusa had a good layout of the village, he and Haku would meet with the swordsmen so that he could lead them into the village through a secure path.

Good simple plan.

But Naruto didn't count on how much it would irk him to have a that was so quiet.

"So, do you ever talk when Zabusa isn't around?"

Naruto let the question hang in the air as he walked through a dark forest with Haku at his side.

"It's weird really. That you don't talk. Are you _that _devoted to him?"

Again with no answer, the whiskered mercenary kept on talking. He was way past being put off by Haku's attitude and was at this point just making a game to see what it would take to make the mask-wearing mercenary talk.

"Let me tell you a funny story then-"

"Stop." Haku stopped walking and turned to face Naruto.

"Was that so hard? We're partners now so the least you could do is talk."

Haku turned away in angrily, thinking again and again that killing the annoying blond would displease Zabuza.

Naruto smiled. "You know, you never take that mask off around me and I can't even tell what you are. So are you a girl? Or a really feminine guy?"

Despite the composure that Haku usually carried, this particular question had an effect.

"I am a boy." Haku responded heatedly.

"Damn," Naruto crossed his arms and whistled, "Had me fooled."

Thinking the issue was over, Haku relaxed.

"What way do you swing anyway?"

W-What?

This _bastard!_

"Up. Down. Left. Right. Any way a sword can be swung of course." Emerging from the shadows, Zabuza answered the question casually.

"You serious?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Of course. Haku is trained in the way of the sword, I instructed him after all."

"I meant more like what way does he _swing_. You know?"

"Are you trying to know what his preferred arm is?"

Naruto turned to Haku's masked face and, probably shocking him more than anything else on his life, received a sheepish shrug from the stoic mercenary.

"In any case, let's finish this missions as soon as possible. I heard that Konoha ninja are on the way," said Zabuza, instantly changing the atmosphere in the area.

"How do you know that? You didn't let them see you did you?"

"Of course not," Zabuza answered, insulted at having his tact questioned by a brat. "I can be invincible to most ninja if I wish it. Though one of the Konoha nin could be a problem."

Naruto could already feel the dread before asking, "Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"What should we do then?" Haku asked after a momentary silence. Kakashi Hatake was well known as one of the most powerful ninja of any village. To have him nearby would surely put their mission in danger.

Zabusa crossed his arms in thought, "I'm confident that we can kill him. He has three kids and an old man with him. In case of a fight he'll have to protect them while fighting us, I'm sure that he won't be able to beat us with such a hindrance."

"No."

"What the hell do you mean 'no?'" His eyes narrowed when he heard Naruto's firm voice.

"Fighting them won't be necessary. Just think about it. What could Konoha ninja be doing here?" The blond mercenary asked.

Zabuza scoffed, "You're saying that someone from Wave hired them."

"That's right," Naruto grinned, "If anything, their presence here makes things easier. Gato will hear about them in no time and since his guards are so weak, he'll have to hire someone to protect him."

Haku found himself agreeing with where Naruto was going, "You're saying that Lord Zabuza and I should deceive Gato."

He nodded in agreement, "The bastard will hire you both and 'BAM' you kill 'em."

Zabuza couldn't help but chuckle at the plan. Simple and straight-forward. It would work without a hitch. And even though he wanted to test his strength against _the _Kakashi, the easy money they were about to get was more than enough reason to ignore his cravings.

"Fine. We'll do things your way," Zabuza decided.

Naruto nodded with a smile, "I'll keep the Konoha ninja busy."

* * *

><p>It was sunny out as a masked Naruto stood atop a tree near the path leading to the Wave Village.<p>

While Zabuza and Haku were getting together with Gato, he'll have to keep the Konoha ninja occupied. Then only thing he needed to worry about was his own ability to keep the ninja bastards from seeing his face.

Soon enough he saw them approaching.

A guy that looked around his age with jet black hair and mean eyes.

A girl with pink hair wearing red clothes.

Another guy with strange markings on his face and a dog atop his head.

An old man that didn't seem to carry himself as someone with any sort of combat training.

And then...

Silver hair. Mask. Headband covering an eye.

Yup.

This was Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves a little and jumped down from the tree, landing before the group that instantly tensed up.

"Yo."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. I feel that I updated fairly quickly. Anyway I'll try to get working on the next chapter, don't forget to review guys it helps motivate me to write.<strong>

**Also, I don't really have a clear idea on who I want the pairing to be or if there should be one to begin with. There's one in mind but I'd like to know what you guys want. So feel free to leave suggestions and stuff.  
><strong>


End file.
